User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untilted GE Fic - Chapter 14 - Good News, Bad News, Even More Bad News
I just hope nothing crazy – wrong word; '''crazier' – happens in this camping trip of ours. '' -- For once, luck was on my side. Aside from the expected Aragami that would wander into the encampment – duh, we’re in the middle of the freaking forest – nothing ground shaking, earth shattering (I’m exaggerating) despair worthy events occurred. We had set up watch last night – though Soma-san and Ryuuka-san were stupid, splitting the night between them without our permission – and morning came with no interruption. At the moment, we’re fighting and running, leading the Ukonvasara and Borg Camlann away from the campsite. Soma-san was lagging a little bit at the back to attack the Borg’s legs, forcing it to stumble repeatedly while Ryuuka-san was at the treetops, darting back and forth to hit the mouth area of the knight-like Aragami, forcing it to slow down even more. I was constantly worried about that needle, as it’s the strongest weapon of a Borg, but I’m confident in those two in being able to take care of themselves. But still, I can’t help but worry. “Oi, Kamui!” I yelled back a ‘what’ to Ryuuka-san, who just performed a mid-air Charge Glide with an irritated expression. What is it this time? “I know you’re making mother hen eyes at us! Concentrate on your target, now!” “’Mother hen eyes’?” I asked myself incredulously. What the hell does that even mean?! But whatever, I braced my Long Sword, and fired of a couple Impulse Edge bullets, the Ukonvasara reeling back in pain. I darted to the side, and at Alisa-san’s signal, we stabbed the alligator-like Aragami from either side, making it scream and crackle involuntarily with electricity. “We should take out the generator and the tail,” I suggested to Alisa-san, who pointed to the spinning… thing on the Ukonvasara’s back. “Yeah. Should lessen its electric-happy attacks. And I hate the tail.” The last part was true. I can’t count how many times I’ve been swatted by the damn thing, but I can remember how it hurt. Stupid Aragami. I’m a bit surprised that we can coordinate our attacks near-seamlessly, but I guess since Alisa-san and Soma-san are veterans, they can easily pickup on our movements and adjust as they see fit. I’m very much in awe of their capabilities. Are 3rd Generation God Eaters really the superior ones? Seeing these two – a 1st and a 2nd – I feel shamefully noobish. Even Ryuuka-san, who’s fighting way longer than me, couldn’t… quite match up to them, particularly Soma-san. Well, the man was something else entirely, so I guess that really shouldn’t count. Though to compare Ryuuka-san and Alisa-san… Both of them were more concerned about support, despite being able to dish out damage if they feel like it, and were quite speedy, with the way the dart all over the place to throw off the Aragami and quickly move to a spot inside an Aragami’s defense and deliver a good, solid blow. Though it was glaringly obvious that Alisa-san was saner of the two. I rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the skidding lunge the Ukonvasara did, shifting to Gun form and shooting it a couple times before going back to Sword form. Can’t blame me if I use my God Arc’s melee form more than my ranged one; everyone has their preferences. I darted forward, Alisa-san following closely, and I delivered a quick two-slice combo to its snout rolling back to give way to Alisa-san when she called out to me. She jumped up nimbly - the Ukonvasara’s snapping jaws missing her by quite a wide margin – delivering a downward slice to the same spot I attacked earlier that cause its armor to break, revealing yellow, golden rogue Oracle Cells. She landed on the Ukonvasara’s back, and shifting to Gun form, mercilessly plunged the barrel onto the generator and emptied her Oracle Points to destroy it. The Aragami thrashed, screaming in pain, and Alisa-san and I leapt away into relative safety. It seemed to sway for a moment, before shaking its head sharply and letting out an enraged wail. I winced. Though enraged Aragami are more predictable, they’re also twice as powerful. Damn. “Guess our work is cut out for us.” I muttered, a bit tiredly. Well, most of the Aragami near the Satellite Branch were sort of weak, and I had three veterans with me. But still, fighting Aragami for already 4 hours is starting to take its toll on me. “Life of a God Eater, Hiro-kun.” Alisa-san reminded with a small laugh, and I had to laugh at that, too. It was true, after all. Despite the Ukonvasara entering into rage, with managed to kill it without suffering fatal injuries ourselves, which is a very good thing, if we are going to continue to hunt more Aragami. Alisa-san and I bit into the Aragami’s core with our Predators, and I fought off the urge to swoon at the amount of materials I’ll be bringing back. I might even be able to upgrade my Kurogane set. Which reminds me, I have to go talk to Damian-san to customize this, as I got cash and materials now… Now… what color… “See, told that wouldn’t take so long!” I was snapped out of my wandering thoughts by Ryuuka-san’s voice, and I found him sitting atop the – obviously dead – Borg Camlann, Spear still sticking out of the metal armor and its owner leaning against it. Ryuuka-san had one leg propped up and his elbow resting on it, giving him a nonchalant look. To me, he looks quite deranged- no, wait, he already is. Soma-san was off to the side, pulling out a large, worn cloth and dutifully scrubbing off the slime of his God Arc, being methodical and careful in his cleaning job. He merely hummed in response to Ryuuka-san’s words, and the younger of the two huffed irritably, annoyed at Soma-san’s reaction. Wait, when did that Borg die? “A few minutes before we killed ours.” Alisa-san answered, and I smacked my face when I talked out loud. Again. Goddamnit. “Okay, so we’ve defeated a couple of Borg Camlanns now, that Ukonvasara, that trio of Kongou, a regular Sariel… Ah, and that Gboro. And uncountable small fry that I couldn’t be bothered with. Think that’s enough?” Ryuuka-san’s question was directed at Soma-san, who was shouldering his Buster Blade. “Let’s head back and ask the Old Man,” Soma-san answered pondering for a moment. “If it is, good, we can head back now. If not, we’ll rest up and then head back out.” “Sounds good.” Alisa-san was quick to put forth her agreement, and we all headed back to campsite, on the lookout for ambush or Aragami that we might’ve somehow missed out. It was a little doubtful, though, as when sounds of battle were heard – or evidence of a fight is seen – Aragami were quick to track down those who caused it, meaning us. But it doesn’t mean I want it to happen, it’s the paranoia kicking in like usual. I’ve been hypersensitive lately, and maybe this was a side effect to the Bias Factor. Nothing damaging, thankfully, but it would be odd, having to have this constant itching at the back of your head. Urgh. On our way back, I was mildly surprised – and concerned – when we weren’t jumped, but not wanting to look at a gift horse in the mouth, I was the first to get inside the camp and turn on the Terminal, immediately connecting to Director Sakaki’s computer. “'Ah, good to see you four!'” He said as a way of greeting, as soon as his face appeared on the screen. “'How are you?'” “We’re fine Director,” I answered, moving to the side so the others can be seen, Alisa-san beside me, Ryuuka-san on her other side and Soma-san towering over us. “Did you get the data? We’ve been killing Aragami left and right for quite some time now.” I said. “'Oh!'” The bespectacled man’s fingers suddenly began moving across various keyboards on a different computer, the clicking sounds fast and also rhythmic. I whistled low, even at his age, Director Sakaki typed faster than Ryuuka-san. “'Hm, hm! Very nice I must say. It’s not as detailed as I would like, but it would suffice for now. I might actually call on you again for further testing, but at the moment… Youo four should come back here. Contact the extraction team to pick you up; they’ll know what to do with the campsite.'” We voiced our confirmation, and cut off the connection. Alisa-san immediately volunteered to do the calling, while Ryuuka-san and Soma-san left to scout the perimeter while we wait for the Extraction Team. It’ll be dangerous if the Extraction arrived and there’s a whole crapload of Aragami, wouldn’t it? But anyways, I opted to rest, grabbing a couple of ration bar and silently handing the other one to Alisa-san, who was hanging up already. She thanked me, and we ate the bland food side by side at the entrance f the tent, the only sounds coming from the wrapper being peeled or the leaves on the trees swaying to the wind. It was a bit sad that there are barely wild animals anymore, not like 50 years ago. They say the birds chirping in the morning was relaxing, or that even a wolf’s howling was a spectacle to hear. Shame. “We have been quite productive these last 24 hours, no?” I turned to look at Alisa-san quizzically. “I mean, the job have gone very well, we are able to collect large amounts of Aragami material, and even cleaned house for a bit. I think we’ve used our time here nicely.” I nodded slowly. “Yeah. Sure did.” A thought occurred to me, and I quietly asked Alisa-san. “Alisa-san, how long have you been a God Eater?” I couldn’t help but be curious about that. Being a God Eater and staying alive for more than a year considers you a veteran already. Alisa-san held up three fingers, and I whistled. With the exception of Gil-san and maybe even Captain, she beat the rest of Blood in the experience department. “I’ve been in service for three years now, and I have no plans of retiring soon.” She said with a small laugh. “Back then, 2nd Generation God Eaters are the treasured God Eaters, but 3rd Generation God Eaters aren’t so bad. For someone as young as you, Hiro-kun, you’re very capable.” I laughed nervously, taking a bit out of my ration bar. What do you say to something like that? “I’ve got good teammates…” I managed to say, trailing off. Alisa-san nodded wholeheartedly. “True. Comrades are wonderful things.” She sounded positively wistful, but before I could ask what was wrong, sounds of chopper blades slicing through the air was heard, and I held a hand up to shield my face from the dust and leaves being kicked up by the air current. It was also that same time when Ryuuka-san broke through the tree line, stopping quite a ways from the helicopter. Soma-san appeared after a moment, and I guessed that either Ryuuka-san ran all the way back here or it was just Soma-san who scouted farther. I finished off my food, and I picked up my God Arc, shouldering it as I turned to Alisa-san with a grin. “Well,” I gestured at the helicopter. “Let’s go home.” -- The four of us split off as soon as we arrived, Ryuuka-san claiming to have been called by Dr. Leah. Same for Soma-san, but it was Director Sakaki he’ll be seeing to. Alisa-san said she has to leave the den for a bit, go around the Outer Ghetto for a business of hers. That left me alone to head back down to the Hangar to drop off my God Arc. It was quite fortunate that I ran into Damian-san and Licca-san down there, and I happily returned their greeting as I approached. “How was the trip?” Damian-san asked, looking down at me with a grin on his lips. I shrugged. “Productive,” I replied, copying Alisa-san from a couple hours earlier. “Got a whole bunch of materials, too. Ah, that reminds me, Damian-san, can you customize my God Arc for me? I think I’ll be able to afford it now.” The man looked immensely pleased by this, and even Licca-san was excited. “Well, now!” He clapped his hands, rubbing them together eagerly. “Good thing you asked me now! I’ve got my plate cleaned, and this project would be done in no time, that I’m pretty sure! Now, let’s see….” He walked over to the small desk off to the side, unassuming and obviously out of the way as I’ve only noticed that now. He rifled through the papers there, and I waited curiously. “He’s looking for the form that you have to fill out, so he could find the best skills to install onto your God Arc.” I turned to Licca-san, surprised at her statement. She laughed at my bewildered face. “You can just pick skills and randomly add them to your God Arc you know,” She explained and I nodded, listening. “You have a lot of stuff to account for, like what it does, how is it activated, and most of all how you use your God Arc. I’ll spare you the techno babble, but just know that Damian is good in outfitting your God Arc.” I nodded, waiting eagerly. I couldn’t help the rather stupid grin that took over my face though. I’m finally having my God Arc customized! I’d jump around and yell like a kid being given a new toy, but that would be weird. Nana can pull that off better than me. “Well, answer this one. Don’t rush it, and answer as honestly as possible.” I accepted the form from Damian-san excitedly and also the pen he handed me. Uwah, old-fashioned. But it was a nice change from all the tablets and stuff. The question were simple, like ‘what God Arc form do you prefer’ or ‘do you block often with your shield’ and even ‘how do you move around the field’. Then I encountered two weird questions. ‘What Control Unit do you use’ and ‘what kinds of Part Upgrades you prefer’. … What the heck is a Control Unit and a Part Upgrade?! “Um… Damian-san…” The former God Eater and Licca-san turned to me curiously. “What’s a Control Unit and a Part Upgrade?” They stared at me. Then stared some more. I fidgeted. “All this time… You didn’t use those…?” Licca-san was disbelieving. “Um… yes…?” What are these things??? “…” Licca-san and Damian-san were gaping by now, but the shorter woman recovered first, shaking her head almost angrily. “That stupid one-eye will hear ''from me. Anyways, Kamui-kun, I’ll use a bit of your money and materials to get you those, okay? Damian will explain to you what those are.” So with that, Licca-san left, muttering angrily to herself as she stomped out of the Hangar. Damian-san wasted no time in telling me what a Control Unit or an Upgrade is. By the time he was done as was probably as pale as the paper I’m holding. So all this time…? “It’s amazing that you’ve been unknowingly handicapped, but also quite concerning. Still, to get a good record such as yours without even using a Control Unit or even an Upgrade, that’s something to note.” I can’t help but groan. More reason for the idiots to tease me about. ''Greaaaaat. I glumly finished my form, and after surrendering it and my God Arc, I left the Hangar, probably to go sulk at the Lounge. I just hope Mutsumi-chan got snacks or something. My phone rang suddenly, and I was ready to kick the nearest wall down in surprise. I glanced at the caller ID – it’s Ryuuka-san – before pressing the answer button. “/''Head up to my room, ASAP''./” And then he hung up. I contemplated chucking the phone off the rooftop of the Den, but that would be a waste. And that would give Ryuuka-san a reason to flying kick me. So I headed up to the Blood floor, standing gloomily at the corner. I barely noticed the other people getting in and staying away from me, but boy, I was sure ''glad when I finally reached my floor. Whose ideas was it to put our rooms at high places? I walked over to the door with the wall scroll, and I knocked twice. It was opened after a moment, and I found out I was the only one they were waiting for. Nana – who was the one to open the door for me – dragged me over to Ryuuka-san’s bed, where Romeo-san was already sprawled out without a care in the world. Ryuuka-san was standing by the window, a can of… something in his hands as he stared at all of us without blinking. Gil-san was by the Terminal, messing with it. Captain and Ciel were sitting at the couches, a teapot on the table before them. Ah, so that was the smell. Seeing that all of us were here, Ryuuka-san cleared his throat, standing up straighter and putting his drink away. “I’ll cut straight to the point, seeing as I know every single one of you are wondering why I called you guys here.” He paused for a moment, watching us. “I have 3 news, one good, one bad, and another very, very good. I’ll start with good. “As of tomorrow, Special Forces Blood are to report to the DEMAS R&D to meet their Matched God Arc Soldiers.” My jaw dropped. ''What. “Matches were found just now, and every single one of you finally gets a God Arc Soldier of your own. Good for you.” Ryuuka-san paused to let us celebrate the good news, namely me, Nana and Romeo jumping around like kids – I couldn’t help it – on Christmas. We calmed down fairly quickly, but we were now all nerves and anticipation for the next news, as we remembered Ryuuka-san saying he also bears bad news. “The bad news is… General Fat-ass-“ I bit my hand to stop the laugh that was nearly startled out of me. “- is going to deploy us for our first mission with our Soldiers Monday next week.” But… it’s Thursday today! I felt my blood drain from my face, and even Nana and Romeo-san voiced their complaints. Ryuuka-san held up a hand, forcing us to stay silent. “That’s where the very good news comes in.” He paused simply because for dramatic effects. “As I’m the one with the most experience in Piloting, Rachel-hakase and Leah-hakase assign me as your instructor effectively immediately.” His smile was reeking of pure evil. “I look forward to working with you.” I fainted. -- (:V) One more chapter and Arc 1 is DONE. Then a long break, so I could prepare for Arc 2 *jumps around* Category:Blog posts